equestria_girlzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dashell Spectrum
Dashell Spectrum '' is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the main and supporting characters in Equestria Girls. She represents the element of loyalty. Contents http://equestriagirls.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Dash?oldid=51964# hide#Depiction in films ##Equestria Girls ##Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ###Music to My Ears ###Guitar Centered ###Pinkie on the One ###Player Piano ###A Case for the Bass ###Shake Your Tail ###Perfect Day for Fun ###My Past is Not Today ###Friendship Through the Ages ##Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ###The Science of Magic ###Pinkamena Diane Pie Spy ##Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree #Depiction in comics #Other depictions ##Equestria Girls description ##Rainbow Rocks description ###Rainbow Rocks Encore description ##Friendship Games description ##Legend of Everfree description ##Equestria Girls mobile game #Merchandise #Personality #Quotes #Gallery #See also #References Depiction in films ''Equestria Girls In ''Equestria Girls, Dashell Spectrum is Canterlot High's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams. She is first mentioned to have had a falling out with Amanda Jack Apple, but after Amanda Jack Apple discovers they were driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer, the girls reconcile at Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle's urging. Rainbow Dash tells Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle that she will only help her become Princess of the Fall Formal if she beats her in a soccer match, with the first to make five goals winning. Rainbow easily wins, but she helps Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle anyway, telling her that she was testing her determination. When Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle invokes the power of the Element of Magic, Rainbow Dash briefly channels the element of loyalty and gains pony-like attributes. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the Fall Formal, picking up Luce Scooterson and giving her a ride. Her wings and pony ears vanish when the portal to Equestria closes after Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle and Spike's departure. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Dashell Spectrum reappears in ''Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. In the Rainbooms, she is initially the lead vocalist as well as the guitarist and songwriter. When Twilight Marzelina Sparkle returns to the human world, she takes over as the lead vocalist. Throughout the film, Dashell Spectrum shows moments of egotism, taking credit for the formation of the Rainbooms, frequently stating that it's her band since she's the leader, judging her friends' performances, and being reluctant to play songs that Fiona Flutterburg had written. After Sunset Shimmer's speech, she finally sees the error of her ways and acknowledges that it is "our band" and not just hers, and she allows the band to play a song Fluttershy wrote. Music to My Ears Dashell Spectrum appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Dashell Spectrum plays a major role in this animated short, where she duels Trixie in an electric guitar battle over a coveted double-necked guitar to replace her broken one. Rainbow Dash wins the duel when she suddenly transforms into her pony-like state and blows Trixie away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, she forfeits the prize to Trixie and decides to instead buy the guitar she used in their fight. Pinkie on the One Rainbow Dash also plays a secondary role to Pinkamena Diane Pie in the animated short Pinkamena Diane Pie on the One, in which she tries to get Pinkamena Diane Pie to help her find a drummer for her band. After seeing that Pinkamena Diane Pie's needs an outlet for her energy, she decides to let her be the drummer in her band. Player Piano Dashell Spectrum appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, voicing frustration about Rea Mayberry Bella's lateness and correcting Pinkamena Diane Pie on the proper name of a keytar. A Case for the Bass Rainbow Dash appears with her friends when Amanda Jack Apple bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point glaring angrily at the two for trying to scam her. Shake Your Tail Rainbow Dash sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a sports theme and eventually combining her and her friends' themes into one. Perfect Day for Fun Rainbow Dash sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she is bested by both Amanda Jack Apple and Spike at a high striker game. My Past is Not Today Rainbow Dash briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of classic rock and ultimately smashing a guitar. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Dashell Spectrum appears again in ''Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. Rainbow Dash helps motivate her classmates to win the games with a spirited song, ponying-up at the end. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, where she passes the chemistry, baking, and carpentry contests, but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "hippopotamus". She and Sunset Shimmer are paired up in the motocross portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When Twilight Marzelina Sparkle accidentally summons carnivorous plants from Equestria in the middle of the race, Rainbow Dash turns around to save Sunset's life in an act of loyalty. She ponies up for a second time and wards off the plants, allowing Sunset to win the relay, before getting her magic absorbed by Twilight Marzelina Sparkle's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset and return Twilight Marzelina Sparkle to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset Shimmer tries to see how magic works in the human world. Once Dashell Spectrum plays her guitar, she ponies up, and rainbows begin to crawl out of her guitar's cord. This somehow causes something rainbow-colored to splat out of Sunset's monitor. Pinkamena Diane Pie Spy In this short, Dashell Spectrum and Pinkamena Diane Pie infiltrate Crystal Prep Academy to check on the competition. While Dashell Spectrum tries to be discreet, Pinkamena Diane Pie's wacky antics almost give them away, only for Dashell Spectrum to ironically and accidentally do this when she reaches her breaking point with Pinkamena Diane Pie, forcing them to run. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the film, Dashell Spectrum goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to play numerous sporting activities. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Amanda Jack Apple in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Rainbow Dash's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of supersonic running speed. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Marzelina Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser and offering to have the Rainbooms play. Depiction in comics Dashell Spectrum appears in Equestra Girls Annual 2013. During her freshman year at Canterlot High School, she tries out for the soccer team and joins, but her self-centeredness on the soccer field irritates her teammates and nearly costs them the first game of the season against the Shadowbolts. Thanks to her friends’ efforts, she acts more like a loyal team player. Rainbow Dash mentions early in the issue that she and Fiona Flutterburg went to Cloudsdale Junior High together. Dashell Spectrum appears at the end of Return of the Mane-iac. In the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rainbow Dash takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" publishes her poorly graded test paper of her on the internet. Other depictions Equestria Girls description ''Dashell Spectrum is Canterlot high's spirited and sporty superstar. She also happens to be the captain of just about every sports team at school. You'd have to look really hard to find a trophy that doesn't have her name on it. The only thing Dashell Spectrum values more than winning is loyalty. So now she's teaming up with Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle and the rest of her gal pals to take back the crown from Sunset Shimmer and restore harmony in Canterlot. Because Dashell Spectrum knows that there's no 'I' in team, but there is in friendship. Rainbow Rocks description She's brimming with confidence, but Dashell Spectrum has the skills to back it up. When she shreds the bass guitar, she always adds something special, electrifying the crowd with her stand-out performance. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Dashell Spectrum gets her friends together to form The Rainbooms band! She's as awesome as she wants to be when she shows off her lightning-fast guitar skills. Her rockin' style really shines when the band finds their groove![1] Friendship Games description Dashell Spectrum is the ultimate team player.[2] Legend of Everfree description Dashell Spectrum [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/sic ''sic]] is the ultimate team player! She’s good at getting her friends together, and she’s as awesome as she wants to be! Entertaining and energetic, she enjoys having fun with her friends![3] Equestria Girls mobile game Dashell Spectrum is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Dashell Spectrum have been released for '' Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and Wonderbolt pin, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a "Hair Play" doll with extra-long hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Dashell Spectrum have also been released for '' Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'': a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a guitar and stamps; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, guitar, and pony up Dashell Spectrum ; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another three Dashell Spectrum dolls have been released for '' Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'': a "Sporty Style" doll with motocross helmet, a "School Spirit" doll, and a Rainbooms doll that is packaged in a 2-pack with Twilight Sparkle. At least two Dashell Spectrum dolls have been released for '' Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'': a "Geometric Assortment" variant and a "Crystal Wings Assortment" variant. Both dolls were first revealed at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair. Miniature, articulated dolls of Dashell Spectrum were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup.[4] A Fall Formal variant of Dashell Spectrum for the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup was released in 2016. Dashell Spectrum appears as a pony up version in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Dashell Spectrum is very athletic and competitive. She is the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High School, and she effortlessly overtakes Twilight Sparkle in a game of one-on-one. She is also somewhat self-centered, often speaking—and sometimes singing—about her own awesomeness. In the second film, Rainbow Dash is conceited to the point of frequently calling the Rainbooms her band. However, she humbly steps aside for Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle to take over lead vocals, and she lets Sunset Shimmer join the band by the end. Dashell Spectrum's strongest trait is her loyalty. She eagerly teams up with Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle to beat Sunset in the first film, and in the third film, she gives up a victory in the Friendship Games to save Sunset's life. She also able to inspire motivation in others as demonstrated in ''Friendship Games CHS Rally Song. Quotes :"So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen." :— Equestria Girls :"Of course you lost. I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination. You've proved that you've got 'em both!" :— To Princess Twilight Marzelina Sparkle, Equestria Girls :"That... is... awesome!" :— Equestria Girls :"I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound." :— Guitar Centered :"Most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does." :— Pinkie on the One :"It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." :— Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :"Let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" :— Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :"Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. So... about twenty percent less cool." :— Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :"I know just the song. Fiona Flutterburg's written a really great one." :— Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!" :— Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!" :— Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." :— To Sunset Shimmer, Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :"Aw, you'll figure it out." :— To Sunset Shimmer, Equestria Girls: Friendship Games deleted scene :"We're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!" :— Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :"Friends make the best fans!" :— Text message, Hasbro.com